That's What Friends Are For
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Falling in to that of the "Everywhere" verse and also the spin offs, currently in progress of being written by me on here; and sees how Kurt and Mikki came to be that of best friends from the first time they met one another in kindergarten, and then follows their friendship all the way through the rest of their lives; and what they will always mean to one another.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : So I get in the car last night, and instead of my usual music being on (and yes that is Glee, because by this stage it doesn't do what happened next to me) the radio is playing; and the song is an old fave of mine "That's What Friends Are For" - and almost immediately I am thinking curses, crap, not again; because this little idea popped into my head of story within the "Everywhere" verse, and one of how Mikki and Kurt came to be best friends; because I have already alluded in stories that fall in and around this verse, that the two of them have been friends for a very, very long time; and therefore the start of their friendship taking them back to when they first met in kindergarten; and then over the years how that friendship grows even stronger.  
_

 _I will try and get regular'ish updates on this; but with so many other stories on the go, it is just when I get struck to write a new bit for this; even though at the moment, I can totally see the next chapter already playing in my mind; but I have to quickly have to do some fact checking first because obviously I am very unfamiliar with that of the American school system, sine I am Australian!_

 _Anyway, you all know what to do now, please review, fave or follow if you love this! And as always, if there a character you don't recognize they belong to me and cannot be used without my permission; all character from Glee are property of their creators, and I just play with them for fun!_

 _Thanks for reading!  
Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

1993; five year old Mikayla Kapowski, or Mikki as she more or less got called by everyone; and the full version of her name only ever used if she was in trouble; walked over to the table that was set aside for coloring at the kindergarten where she was attending for the very first time that day, and took a seat, across from another little boy who was already seated and drawing and coloring as well.

Picking up a blue pencil to start drawing and coloring, she looked over to little boy sitting opposite her; who had gathered up all the pink pencils and was holding them in his left hand why he used his right hand to draw and color with one of them.

"You have to share" said Mikki, looking over to the little boy; who in turn looked up at end and shook his head and then looked back down again.

"Hey" said Mikki, trying to get his attention again, but this time he didn't look at her and continued with what he was doing.

Frowning at the little boy who was not willing to share, she stood up and went around to where he was sitting and took the pencils he wasn't using from out of this hand.

"Hey" said the little boy, looking to Mikki. "They're mine"

"No they're not" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "They everyone's"

"Give them back" he said, going to try and take the pencils back from Mikki, who shook her head. "I had them first"

"Got to share" said Mikki, going back to where she had been sitting, and put the pencils down near her and picked up one of the pink ones to start coloring and drawing with; and the little boy then stood up and went over to where she was and picked up all the pink pencils again, and snatched back the one that Mikki was also using.

"Hey, don't" replied Mikki, standing up and then hitting the little boy in the arm; and he looked at her and screamed; which then alerted the kindergarten teacher to what was going on.

"What is going on over here" said Miss Potter, coming over to where they were and looking at the two of them.

"She hit me" said the little boy, pointing to Mikki.

"He's not sharing" replied Mikki, looking to him and then the teacher. "He took all the pink pencils"

"Kurt" said Miss Potter, looking at the little boy. "Why are you not letting Mikki have any of the pink pencils"

"Because I'm not meant to like pink" replied Kurt, on the verge of tears. "And I want to use them"

"Kurt, sweetie" said Miss Potter, looking at him with a small smile. "I'm sure Mikki will share the pink pencils with you", and she looked to the little girl with a small smile as well; and Mikki nodded.

"I can share, yeah" she replied, looking to Kurt.

"Kurt?" asked Miss Potter, looking to him; who in turn was looking at Mikki. "Can you share as well?"

"Okay" replied Kurt, with a nod.

"Good boy" said Miss Potter, with a smile. "Now why don't you both do some lovely drawings for when your Mommy's come and pick you up in a little while?"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a nod and sat back down.

Kurt nodded as well and went back and sat where he had been, and looked over to Mikki who gave him a small smile and picked up a green pencil to start coloring with.

"Did you want a pink one?" he asked, putting the collection of pink pencils he had and then holding one out to Mikki.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and took the pencil from him. "I promise to always share the pink pencils with you"

"Thanks" replied Kurt, with a smile as well, and Mikki nodded. "The other girls before said boys can't like pink, but it's my favorite color"

"Mine too" replied Mikki, looking at him. "And boys can like pink, I like blue as well, it's pretty"

"Yeah" said Kurt, with a nod. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a smile to him; and she and Kurt continued to talk whilst coloring and drawing.

#TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF#

Later that same day, when it came time for parent pick up from the kindergarten; Mikki and Kurt had by that time become friends; and when they both saw their Mom's there for pickup went running over to them.

"Hi, my gorgeous little boy" said Lizzie, Kurt's Mom as she hugged him. "Did you have a good day?"

"I made a friend" replied Kurt, giving her a smile.

"That's wonderful sweetheart" said Lizzie, placing a kiss to her son's cheek.

Kurt looked at her and nodded. "She's really nice"

"I'm sure she is" replied Lizzie, with a smile; happy to see that Kurt seemed to be making friends as she and Burt were a little worried about their little boy starting kindergarten since he was an only child and didn't necessarily like what boys were meant to, and much preferred to help Lizzie with that of cooking, rather than go into his Dad's car workshop that was located at their house and where he ran a business from.

Over where Mikki was, Midge looked at her oldest daughter; who seemed to be more interested in her younger sister, Kitty who was in the stroller that her mother had bought in with her along with that of her other child Marley, who was just a little over a year old in another part of the stroller.

"Okay sweetie" said Midge, looking to her eldest daughter with a smile. "I know you missed your sisters"

"I made a friend too" said Mikki, looking to her Mom with a smile.

"I'm sure you did" replied Midge with a laugh; knowing that her oldest daughter wasn't at all shy and would find it really easy to quickly make friends, since she had that of two younger sisters who she seemed to love being around; as a little boy and another mother walked over to where they were.

"Bye Mikki" said Kurt hugging Mikki with a smile. "Can we play again tomorrow?"

"Yeah we can" replied Mikki, hugging him back as well. "Bye Kurt"

Midge and Lizzie both smiled at the sweet exchange between that of their two children, and looked at one another.

"Hi Lizzie Hummel" she said, holding her hand out to Midge with a smile.

Midge looked to her with a smile, and took her hand and shook is. "Midge Kapowski"

"Lovely to meet you Midge" said Lizzie, giving her a smile as well.

"You too" replied Midge, with a nod.

"You have a very pretty daughter" said Lizzie, looking to Mikki who was still talking with Kurt and laughing.

"As you do, with your little boy" said Midge with a smile.

"Thank you" replied Lizzie, looking to Kurt and Mikki also. "I must admit I was kind of worried about Kurt starting kindergarten, as he hasn't really been around other children much since he's an only child. But he has seemed to take a shining to your daughter"

"Well Mikki is very use to being around other children" replied Midge, with a small laugh.

"Yes, you seem to have your hands full there, with three young children" said Lizzie, with a laugh.

"I do, yes" replied Midge, with a laugh also. "And all girls as well, so I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like when they are all teenagers"

"Stressful I am sure" said Lizzie, with a smile; as Midge nodded.

"And if Kurt ever wants to come over to my house to play with Mikki, then he is very welcome" said Midge.

"I think he might like that" said Lizzie, with a smile to her. "And if you ever want a break from having three young girls at home, then Mikki is most certainly welcome over at my house"

"That would be a nice break" said Midge, with a laugh. "Because Mikki and Kitty who is the second of my three, can sometimes be quite a handful"

"Well I will give you my number" said Lizzie, getting a small notebook out of her handbag as well as a pen, and writing down her phone number and then handing it over to Midge.

"Thank you" said Midge, looking to her with a smile. "I can give you mine as well, and if you ever need anyone to pick Kurt up anytime from kindergarten, then please call me"

"Same here" said Lizzie, as she handed Midge the notebook and pen to write down her phone number. "Especially if it makes it easier for you, and trying to juggle two other gorgeous little girls to come and get Mikki"

"I might just take you up on that offer sometimes" replied Midge, with a laugh as she passed the notebook back over to Lizzie who then put back into her handbag. "Sometimes getting that of three girls to want to cooperate with one another, is very exhausting"

"I can imagine it would be" replied Lizzie with a smile. "It was lovely too meet you Midge"

"You also Lizzie" replied Midge, with her own smile. "I guess I will see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will" said Lizzie with a nod, and then looked to Kurt and Mikki, who were now both looking at Marley who was asleep in the stroller. "Kurt, sweetheart; time to go home"

"Look Mommy" said Kurt, looking to her with a smile. "Mikki has sisters"

"I know and they are very precious" said Lizzie with a smile to her son; as Kitty tapped Kurt on the head and laughed; and Kurt gave her a smile as well, which in turn made Kitty laugh also. "Say bye to Mikki, and you can see one another tomorrow"

Kurt looked at his mother and nodded and then looked to Mikki again and hugged her. "Bye Mikki, thank you for being my friend"

"Bye Kurt" said Mikki, hugging him back with smile. "And you are my best friend"

"Okay" replied Kurt, looking to her with a smile; as Lizzie took her son's hand with a smile as well.

"See you Midge" said Lizzie, looking to her with a smile; happy to see the two of their two children seemingly to get on with one another so well.

"Yes bye Lizzie" said Midge, with a smile of her own; as Kurt waved to Mikki who returned that of her own wave, and Lizzie then left the kindergarten with Kurt.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" asked Midge, looking to her daughter with a smile; and Mikki looked at her nodded.

"Yeah, can Kurt come around to play one day?" asked Mikki, as Midge started to push the stroller out of the kindergarten, with Mikki walking beside her.

"Yes, he definitely can" replied Midge, with a nod; and once getting her three girls into her car, headed home.

* * *

 _End Note : Thoughts on the start of this little story and the beginnings of that of Kurt and Mikki's friendship - and where it has the potential to go._

 _Hopefully will get another chapter up for this or one of the other many stories that I have on the go here, soon!  
Thanks for reading!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter; and apologies for the length of time taken to get this one done; but as you can see I have quite a few stories on the go at the moment!  
_ _So this one moves forward a few years from that of the last one and sees how Kurt and Mikki's friendship is still strong basically; and also how close he is to that of her sisters and brother as well.  
_ _And with that being said, and nothing else being needed to say; enjoy this chapter, and you all know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2:

1998; having stayed friends throughout that of kindergarten and into first grade at Bell's Crossing Elementary School where they both attended; Mikki and Kurt were now pretty the best of friends, and most weekends would be at each other houses.  
Where the two of them would work on any assignments that they might have for that of their now fourth grade class, that they shared; listen to music, watch movies with Disney in particular being that of a favorite for them, or sometimes maybe go and help out Lizzie at her bakery and cafe out back in the kitchen where she would give them the job helping to mix up that of the brownie and gingerbread mixture; with a small payment of letting them both have some of each to eat at the end of the day.

After returning to school after the winter break; and being both scared and excited to know that after the current grade was finished, that they would be in the fifth grade and in their final year of elementary school; Kurt was staying the night at Mikki's house over the weekend, and having gone to bed at around nine o'clock after having along with Kitty, watched Aladdin and The Little Mermaid; the two of them were up in Mikki's bedroom with Kurt on the fold out cot that he would sleep on when over, and Mikki in that of her bed; talking.

"I'm not even tired yet" said Kurt, with a small sigh from over where he was in the room on the cot bed; and sitting up in her own bed, Mikki looked over to her friend.

"Me either" she replied, shaking her head. "But if we put music or something on, my Mom and Dad will know we're not a sleeping"

"We could sneak down into the basement and watch another movie" said Kurt, sitting up also. "We won't put it on too loud and they won't know we're there"

"Yeah, let's do that" replied Mikki, with a nod getting out of her bed; as Kurt also got up from the cot bed. "But we got to be real quiet"

"Quite like a mouse" said Kurt, with a smile to her. "You should be really good at that"

"Haha, very funny" replied Mikki, with a laugh as they went over to her bedroom door; and she quietly opened it so that Kitty, who's room was next door wouldn't hear them sneaking down stairs.

Quietly walking closing the door behind, as they stepped into the hallway; they looked around to make sure there was no movement from anyone else, and quickly and quietly went down the stairs to the first floor and then rounded the corner to the stairs that lead down to the basement, where essentially that of a second living area was, and walked down the stairs; with Mikki quietly opening the door to the room.

However upon entering the room, they could see the television was already that of occupied with another movie; and Eric having heard the door to the basement open, turned and looked at them.

"And just what are you two think you're doing?" he asked, pausing what he was watching and giving them a smile.

"Umm, I can't find Sweep; and I thought he might be down here" replied Mikki, looking to her father with a small smile. "Have you seen him, Daddy?"

"No, can't say I have seen your bear" replied Eric, shaking his head. "I think he might be upstairs, where he normally is though"

"He's probably just hiding again" said Kurt, with a nod to Eric and then looked to Mikki and taking his best friends hand. "Come on, we'll find him I'm sure"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, looking to him with a nod and then back to Eric. "Night Daddy"

"Night, you two" replied Eric, with a laugh and looking at them both. "Next time, try and come up with a more creative excuse then the bear though"

"It wasn't an excuse" said Mikki, looking to him and shaking his head.

"Oh really?" asked Eric, with a smile. "So you two didn't sneak down here to maybe watch another movie then?"

"Busted" said Kurt, and Mikki looked to him with a nod; and Kurt looked to Eric. "We're sorry, we just weren't tired yet"

"It's fine" replied Eric, with a laugh. "It's still kind of early, and tomorrow is Sunday; so I don't think it's going to affect the two of you staying up maybe a little later than normal"

"So we can watch another movie then?" asked Mikki, looking to her father.

"Well I was watching a movie myself" replied Eric, as both Kurt and Mikki headed over to where he was seated on the sofa that was in the basement. "And I guess I could start it again from the beginning, and you both could watch it with me"

"Are you watching a Disney movie?" asked Kurt, and Eric looked to him with a laugh.

"No I'm not" replied Eric, shaking his head. "And I don't ever want to think what would happen if Disney were to get their hands on these movies; we'd have Kermit wielding a light sabre"

"Light sabre?" asked Kurt, looking to him and then to Mikki. "What kind of weird movies is your dad watching"

"Star Wars" replied Mikki, looking to her best friend with a laugh. "And they're actually really good movies"

"They are?" asked Kurt, looking to her also and then to Eric. "I've never seen them"

"Never seen, Star Wars" said Eric, looking to his daughter's best friend. "I think I need to be having words with Lizzie and Burt about what kind of movie education they are giving their son"

"They let me watch Disney movies" said Kurt.

"I know" replied Eric, with a nod to him. "But let's say we give Star Wars a try, huh?"

"Okay" said Kurt, with a nod. "Is it scary? Because Mom said I'm not allowed to watch anything scary"

"No it's not scary" replied Eric, shaking his head.

"It's really cool, Kurt" said Mikki, looking to her best friend. "And depending which one my dad is watching, there is like three of them to watch"

"Uh huh there is" said Eric, as Mikki went and sat next to her father on the sofa; and Kurt sat next to his best friend. "And of course, I'm watching my fave one; A New Hope"

"Which is the first one" said Mikki, looking to Kurt with a nod. "And it's my second fave after "Return of the Jedi"

"What's a Jedi?" asked Kurt, looking to Mikki and also Eric.

"Oh well, you're about to learn young padawan" replied Eric, with a laugh; and then rewound the video tape back to the start, and then along with his daughter and her best friend, watched the movie.

#TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF#

The next day after going to bed after the movie had finished around eleven o'clock. Mikki and Kurt were sitting in the living room with Kitty, who was seven; and Marley who was now aged five; playing a game of CandyLand, with Kurt helping out the youngest Kapowski with her moving along the colored squares, as she played out her turn.

"You're on the shortcut, little Rosey" said Kurt, looking to Marley with a smile; and pointed to the square that she was now able to move to. "Want to pop your piece there"

Marley looked at him with a nod, and placed her piece to the square Kurt had his finger on. "I'm front"

"Well that's only because we're letting you win" said Kitty, with a sigh as she picked up her card and with it being now blue, moved her piece forward and then landing on the one with the licorice dot.

"And now you have to miss the next turn" said Mikki, with a laugh as she picked up her card; with Kitty glaring her at her as Mikki moved her piece to her next square.

"I hate this game" said Kitty, with a frown and crossing her arms in front of her chest as Kurt picked up his card, and moved from the green space he was on to the next one that was green.

"And I am almost catching up with you, Marley" he said to the youngest one playing with a smile; and Marley looked to him shaking her head.

"No, me first" she replied, as Mikki handed her the next card for her to move; which was that of red; and Kurt pointed to the red square on the board and she placed her gingerbread man down to it. "I see it, I front"

"And since Kitty, misses this turn" said Mikki, with a smile to her sister; as Kitty poked her tongue out at her, Mikki picked up the next card for herself and went to the next available space for her gingerbread man piece to sit on, and hearing the doorbell ring, and knowing that it was his mom; coming to pick him up Kurt looked to his best friend.

"Do you think she will let me finish playing the game first" he asked, and Mikki nodded.

"You can drop out and then we don't have to wait as long for turns" said Kitty, looking to him; as Midge followed by Roderick came into the living room.

"I'm sure you can finish the game Kurt" said Midge, looking to him with a smile. "Your mom won't mind waiting I'm sure"

"Thanks Midge" said Kurt, looking to her with a smile; as she headed over to the front door to answer it and Roderick went over to where his sisters and Kurt were, and sat on the floor near Kitty and hit the gingerbread men off from the spots that they were sitting on.

"Roddy, no" said Marley, looking at her younger brother. "Bad, Roddy"

"It's okay Leesy" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister and hugged her quickly before she started to cry. "We can put them back on the board where they were"

"Yeah, you were here" said Kurt, with a smile to young girl. "See all fixed"

"I don't like Roddy" said Marley, looking to him with a frown.

"Why don't you like your younger brother now, Marley Rose?" asked Midge, coming back into the living area along with Lizzie Hummel following.

"He broke game" said Marley, looking to her mother; and Mikki looked to her also.

"It's okay Mom" she said, as she stood up and went over to where Roderick was, and pulled him up by the hand. "We fixed it

"Okay, well whilst you finish the game" said Midge, looking to her oldest daughter. "Lizzie and I will have a coffee"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Roddy can help me, right little brother"

"Help" said Roderick, looking to his older sister with a smile, and Mikki looked at him with a smile also. "Yeah, come and sit with me"

"Are you sure" said Midge, looking to her daughter.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, as she sat back down and let Roderick sit in her lap. "He's fine"

Midge looked to her daughter with a smile; and along with Lizzie went to head into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Mom" said Kurt, and Lizzie turned back to look at her son.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked with a smile, looking to her son.

"Can we have a robot?" asked Kurt.

"A robot?" asked Lizzie, with a laugh; and then looked to Midge. "Why is Kurt asking for a robot?"

"Eric, let him and Mikki watch Star Wars last night" replied Midge with a laugh also. "And Kurt said this morning at breakfast that he would like R2D2"

"Oh I know that robot" said Lizzie, with a nod. "He's the little one who makes funny noises"

"Yes that is the one" said Midge, with a nod also. "I think though it might be slightly impossible for us to get one to live with us though"

"Yes, it would be nice though to maybe have the other one; the one who is gold" said Lizzie, with a laugh. "He might be a good help in the kitchen"

"I think so too" replied Midge, with a laugh. "Let's let the kids finish the game; and we can talk in the kitchen over a coffee"

"Sounds like a good idea" said Lizzie with a nod to Midge; the two of them heading into the kitchen and leaving the children to finish playing their game of CandyLand; before Kurt then had to leave to head home to his own house, leaving the Kapowski residence.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on the early on friendship of Kurt and Mikki? It's kind of hard to go back and think what was popular back when they would have been kids; and what they would have watched in terms of what would have been available; along with that of what games they could play with younger children as well.  
_ _  
However I think growing up an only child, Kurt does like having Mikki and her younger siblings to hang out with; and thus it's why they do remain close for basically the rest of their lives; and it's going to the one thing in Mikki's life; regardless of her either ending up with Sebastian or Blaine, that will not change.  
Kurt will always be there for her and she will always be there for him, and that is the one thing that I want to come first and foremost in this short; is that they will always have one another's back!  
_

 _Anyway thanks for reading and until next time._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting a chapter of this updated; but with all the other stories also on the go, it's been quite hard to keep track of them all; that along with the best direction to take them.  
_ _So this chapter sees Kurt get in some ways a friend, who he can if wanting to go to for advice besides that of Mikki; who will always have his back regardless of anything. But I did want to see Kurt having some sort of male connection, and not have it at all be anything other than friendship._

 _All characters from Glee do not belong to me; and any characters you don't recognize from the show do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3:

One would think that growing older, it would mean that friendship loyalities would change; but that was never the case for Mikki or Kurt.

Having been asked by the Kapowski's if he would like to go to Myrtle Beach, with them and also that of Eric's three nephews who were staying with the family for a little bit over the summer break; before he and Mikki were to start high school, since they for the rest of the year lived on an army base in Wisconsin; upon clearing it all with Lizzie and Burt, both who had to work over the summer break in the two businesses that they owned, Lizzie's little bakery and Burt's mechanic shop; gave Kurt permission to spend the week with the Kapowski's in Myrtle Beach.

Driving her son, around to the house; where his best friend of now many years lived. Lizzie pulled to a stop behind the car that Midge would drive, and with Kurt got out of the car and got his bags; before heading up to the front door.

"You promise me Kurt" said Lizzie, as she pushed the doorbell and they waited for the door to be opened. "That you will be on your best behaviour for this week and that you will listen to Midge and Eric"

"Promise Mom" he said, with a nod as he looked to her; and the door of the house opened, and Midge stood on the other side.

"Hi" she said, giving the two of them a warm smile. "Come on inside" she continued as she stood aside to let the two of them walk in. "It's already quite warm out there today"

"Yes it is" replied Lizzie, with a nod as she looked to the woman that for many years now had been a close friend of hers also. "And thank you for asking if Kurt wanted to go along with you"

"Oh you know we enjoy having Kurt around here" said Midge, looking to her and then looking to Kurt with a smile. "And I'm sure he will have a great time too"

"Yes, well I have told him that he needs to be on his best behaviour" said Lizzie, looking to her only son quickly. "And he's assured me that he will be, so hopefully that will be true"

"I'm sure it will be Lizzie" replied Midge, with a small laugh. "Kurt's never any trouble at all" she continued, shaking her head. "It's my two oldest girls and also Clint and Spence; that I will be keeping my eyes on the most whilst we are away"

"So they definitely are more like that side of the family" said Lizzie, with a laugh also. "And not so much your side"

"Very much so" replied Midge, with a smile and laugh. "Did you want to have a sit down and talk before you leave?" she asked, looking to her friend. "Unless you have to be back at the bakery"

"No, I have some time" said Lizzie, with a nod. "So a chance to sit down and talk would be good"

"Okay" said Midge, with a smile and looked to Kurt. "Kurt, honey" she said, and Kurt looked to her with a smile. "Miks upstairs, so why don't you go on up there, and make sure, she and Clint are not planning any pranks to play on their younger siblings"

"Sure" replied Kurt, with a laugh and nod, and then looked to his mom. "I'll see you next week"

"Sure my little buttercup" said Lizzie, with a smile to him; and Kurt blushed slightly at the nickname that Lizzie had called him from a young age. "Have a wonderful time" she said, giving him a hug; one that Kurt also returned. "And like I said, be good for Midge and Eric"

"I will and I will" replied Kurt, looking to her with a nod; and picked up the medium sized suitcase that he'd packed to take away. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Lizzie, with a smile to him and Kurt headed upstairs to Mikki's room; and Lizzie looked to Midge. "So let's go and talk"

"Yes, lets" replied Midge, with a smile of her own; the two women heading to the kitchen to talk before Lizzie then left the Kapowski residence, leaving Kurt to spend the week with the family in Myrtle Beach.

#TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF#

Walking up the stairs to Mikki's room, Kurt could clearly hear the sound of guitar playing as he approached his best friend's bedroom; and going over to the door, pushed open the slightly closed door to his friend's room.

"Hey Mik" he said, as he entered and saw that she and also her older cousin Clint, who he had met at one of Mikki's birthday parties, were seated on the bed.

"Oh hey Kurt" she replied, looking up to her best friend with a smile; as he put his bag down to the floor and also removed the backpack that he still had on his back and placed that down as well. "You remember Clint, right"

"Yeah of course" said Kurt, with a nod and then looked to the older male sitting on the bed; seeing that both he and Mikki were sitting with guitars each. "Nice to see you again"

"You too" replied Clint, looking to him with a nod. "Dizzy, said that you were coming along with us to Myrtle Beach" he continued, as Mikki rolled her eyes at the nickname that Clint would call her and Kurt gave a quick laugh and nod. "Good, you can keep Spence occupied whilst I go find girls there"

"Clearly as you can see" said Mikki, with her own laugh and looking to her best friend. "My cousin now has a one track mind" she smiled and looked to Clint, shaking her head. "And call me Dizzy again, and I will be calling you something very unpleasant in front of any girls you may happen to start talking to at Myrtle Beach"

"But I've always called you Dizzy" replied Clint, with a frown and looking to his cousin. "You wouldn't let me call you Disney, so you got Dizzy instead"

"So that's how she got the nickname of that from you" said Kurt, with a laugh; as he sat to his best friends best, and Clint replied a "Yep" with the nod of his head, and Kurt laughed as Mikki looked to her best friend with a frown.

"You dare start calling me that" she said, lightly punching him in the arm. "And you and I will no longer be friends"

"Wouldn't dream of" said Kurt, with a small smile to her. "I think I value your friendship too much to lose it"

"Suck" said Clint, with a laugh; shaking his head and looking to Kurt, and then looked to Mikki again. "So you want to try that first part?" he asked, as Mikki gave a nod. "Just don't over think it, and you will do fine"

"Yeah, I know" replied Mikki, with a smile to her cousin. "I already know how to play the song normally, since I do have the songbook for it" she continued, with a nod. "It's just changing that to finger style for it, that's the challenge"

"Hmm" said Clint, with a nod also. "But you can hear the difference definitely" he said, as Mikki placed her fingers to the first section of the guitar fret board where she would start to play. "And you now have another critic besides me, to tell you good or bad"

"I'm sure Miks, plays just fine" replied Kurt, with a smile to him and then looked to Mikki also with a smile. "So which song is this that you're learning?"

"Here Comes The Sun" replied Mikki, with a smile to her best friend also; and he laughed.

"Beatles, should have guessed" he said, with a smile as Mikki gave a nod and Clint nudged his younger cousin in the side, telling her to hurry up and starting playing; and then started to play the song, both Kurt and Clint listening as she did the first part of the chorus section of it.

"Sounds okay to me" said Kurt, looking to his best friend, and then to Clint who gave a nod. "But then again, I don't play one single instrument; so I wouldn't know if it's being done right anyway"

"Yeah, but you like music right" said Clint, as Kurt looked to him with a nod. "So see, you know stuff then and you know if something doesn't sound right"

"Are you two talking" said Mikki, as she stopped playing. "Or listening to make sure this sounds okay"

"It sounds fine, Diz..." and Clint stopped short giving Mikki a smile, before continuing. "Miks" he said with a smile, as she nodded her head. "And like I said, all you have to do is continue to play the songs like you normally would; but instead of the strum technique you chose to pick certain strings and you will know if you know that song if it sounds right or not"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I'm still nowhere as good as you are" she continued, with a small laugh. "But I will get there"

"Exactly" said Clint, with a smile to her. "And then you can play like this" he said, and started to play the chorus section of 'Livin' on a Prayer', and Mikki looked to her cousin with a laugh.

"You're not going to be taking your guitar to Myrtle Beach now are you?" she asked. "And busk on the street in an effort to impress girls"

"You know I actually never thought of doing that" he said, with a smile, looking to his cousin. "That's actually a really good idea"

"Somehow I don't think your aunt and uncle will allow you to do that" replied Kurt, with a laugh; and Clint looked him to with a smile.

"I'll introduce you to some of the girls too" he said, with a laugh. "It will be a win, for us both"

"I don't know about that" said Kurt, shaking his head. "I just think we could maybe get in trouble, if you were to busk"

"Kurt's right" said Mikki, looking to her cousin, with a nod. "And I don't think your dad would be too happy if he found out you did that" she continued. "You know how he is for rules"

"Rules were made to be broken" said Clint, with a smile to her. "Now, before I teach you anything more" he said, with a sigh as he put his guitar down to her bed. "I'm starving, lets go and get something downstairs for lunch"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod; and she, Clint and Kurt headed downstairs to get some lunch, before later in the day racing the others who were in the house and had been playing Mario Kart to that of a challenge and to see who indeed was best at the video game.

#TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF#

Getting to Myrtle Beach on a Friday, and with the plan to spend the weekend and then the following week there until the next Friday, before they returned back to Greer; Mikki along with Kurt, and also Clint, Spencer and Kitty, with the others off doing stuff with Midge and Eric; having given the older ones permission to go on the more thrill seeking kind of rides without adult supervision, since Clint was now over the age of sixteen, and therefore able to look after his younger brother, cousins and also Kurt.

Waiting in line for the Sling Shot ride at Family Kingdom Fun, where they were spending the day and thankfully all over the height requirement of four foot; Clint was talking to and trying to impress the girls who were in front of them in the line, and also waiting to go on.

"So is he always like this?" asked Kurt, looking to Spencer; who in turn looked to him and nodded.

"Yep, he is" he replied, with a laugh. "He can't not go somewhere and pick up girls" he continued; as the others who'd be on the ride before them got off and the ride attendant started counting the numbers of the people that were able to go on the ride this time, before it became full, and got to where Mikki along with Kurt were and stopped his counting pointing to Clint and then Mikki, before announcing that was limit.

"We kind of wanted to all go on together" said Kurt, looking to him and the attendant looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, stating they'd have to wait to the next ride.

"Well Kitty, you can go with Clint, and then Kurt and I will go on the next one with Spence" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister.

"You're sure?" she asked, as Mikki gave a nod.

"Positive" she replied. "You're the youngest of us, so you should definitely have Clint you with you"

"Okay" said Kitty, as she moved up to where Mikki was and looked at the ride attendant, who in turn nodded his head and let Kitty move through before putting the chain across to stop people from proceeding any further.

"Just don't crap my style, puss" said Clint, with a smile to his cousin; who in turn shook her head as they moved to the ride.

The three remaining, on the bottom of the ride whilst the others went on waited for the others to have their turn on the ride; and once they were off, the other three had their turn, and when they were finished with it, went over to where Kitty and Clint were waiting, for them; Clint still talking with the girls he'd been talking with in line before they went on the ride.

"So Charlotte and Kellie and Eva" he said, looking to the three that had just gotten off the ride. "Are going to come on the next ride with us" he said, with a smile to them. "The Swamp Fox Roller Coaster"

"Okay" said Spencer looking to his older brother, and then to Mikki, rolling his eyes before they headed off for the next ride that wanted to go on.

#TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF#

Sitting in the room that he was sleeping in, in the accommodation that Midge and Eric had gotten for the duration of their stay in Myrtle Beach, and the room with two single beds he was sharing with Clint; Kurt was texting his mom to let him know all way okay and that he was having fun on the trip.

"Do you by any chance want to take home some annoying younger brothers, with you when we get back to Greer?" asked Clint, as he walked into the room and lay down on the bed that he was sleeping in, and Kurt looked him to with a laugh.

"What did they do this time?" asked Kurt, looking to the other male with a laugh; and Clint groaned where he was lying in frustration.

"Where do I start" replied Clint, sitting up and looking to Kurt. "So want them?"

"Umm, I'm not sure if my parents are going to wanting to essentially steal your brothers away from their parents" said Kurt, and Clint gave a laugh.

"Oh it won't be stealing" he replied, shaking his head. "I'm giving them to you, free of charge"

"Thanks, but no thanks" said Kurt, with a laugh also. "If they drive you this mad, don't you think they will do the same with me?"

"Probably, yes" replied Clint, with a sigh. "So who you texting there?" he asked, looking to the younger male with a smile. "Girl, back home?"

"No, not a girl" replied Kurt, looking up at him and shaking his head. "Just my mom" he continued, with a small smile to the other male. "I told her I would check in every day and let her know how it's all going"

"Okay, yeah" said Clint, with a nod. "I got to do the same with my mom too" he continued as Kurt gave a nod also. "So, in regards to the other thing" chuckled Clint and looked to Kurt with a smile. "There's not a girl at home that you have your eye on"

"No, no girl I have my eye on" replied Kurt, shaking his head; and Clint looked at him.

"You're not in love with Mikki are you?" asked Clint, narrowing his eyes at him. "Because if you are, we need to be having some serious words here"

"I do not like Mikki, at all in that way" said Kurt, with a laugh. "So you can calm down on the protective cousin mode" he continued as Clint gave a nod. "Mik's only ever going to be someone I see as a friend"

"Hmm good" replied Clint, giving a nod. "And I'd appreciate it too if this coming year at high school, if you could look out for her as well"

"Why would I need to be looking out for her?" asked Kurt, looking to him; and Clint sighed.

"Because guys can be real jerks" he replied. "And Mikki is a trusting person" he continued, as Kurt gave a nod; knowing that was definitely true about his best friend. "Which means guys will try and take full advantage of that, and I just want to be sure that there is someone who always has her back and will make sure she won't get hurt"

"Of course" replied Kurt, with a nod; as Clint looked to him with a smile and nod also. "I'll always have Miks back, no matter what. She's my bestest friend, and I do not want to see her hurt"

"Good" said Clint, looking to Kurt with a smile. "You know I was kind of worried about Miks going to high school, but I'm glad she's got someone she can really trust there with her"

"I'm glad I got her too" replied Kurt, with a smile also. "I don't know what I'd do without her to be honest"

"Yeah" replied Clint, with a laugh. "Well any time you need to talk to someone also, and just ask for advice and all that stuff" he continued. "Then just talk to me over chat, and I'll do what I can to help"

"Sure thanks" replied Kurt, with a smile to him; as they heard Midge call them to come out for heading to dinner; and the two of them headed off to dinner with the rest of them who were on vacation in Myrtle Beach.

#TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF##TWFAF#

Getting back to Greer; and with Clint, Spencer and Joe; returning to Wisconsin. Mikki and Kurt started getting ready for the new school year, and for them the start of being high school students also.

Having a few days, before hand gone shopping with Midge, and also Kitty who was in her final year of middle school; and gotten all the school supplies that they were needing for the upcoming year, Mikki headed around to the Hummel residence, to organize with Kurt; folders and such so they would be all ready to go come the start of classes in two weeks time.

"You're seriously not color coordinating everything" said Kurt, looking to his best friend with a laugh as they sat down in the living room of his house; with a load of folders, loose sheet paper and an assortment of other things around them.

"I am" replied Mikki, looking to her best friend with a nod; as she put some plastic pockets into the folder she was currently organizing behind that of colored dividers that she had already placed in there. "One color folder for each subject" she said, with a smile to him. "And that way, I will be always grabbing the correct one when I need it from my locker"

"I guess that does make sense" said Kurt, with a nod; as he looked to his plain black binders. "At least then you don't have to get every single one out all the time and check to see what is inside it"

"Exactly" replied Mikki, with a nod also. "And I'm sure an easy fix for you would be just something as simple as putting labels to the side of the binder with what subject it is"

"Yeah, I'll do that" said Kurt, looking to her with a smile. "I'm guessing Midge has given you all sorts of little tips and that, on how to make this as smooth as possible going from middle school to high school"

"She did" replied Mikki, with a nod. "It helps to have a mom who is a high school teacher" she replied with a laugh, as Kurt also gave a nod as well. "That and also Clint gave me all these pointers before he and my cousins went back home too"

"Yeah, your cousin is pretty cool" said Kurt, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh.

"He can be some of the time" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "But a lot of the time he's more annoying than anything"

"Yeah, but it's still nice that you kind of have them close by" said Kurt. "None of my cousins live anywhere remotely close by" he continued, with a sigh. "And I think the last time I saw any of them, was like five years ago and they're the ones on my dad's side"

"And you've never met the ones on your mom's side still, right?" asked Mikki, looking to him as Kurt shook his head; knowing that Lizzie's family were from England and therefore all her family still lived over there and had never been over to America, for a visit; and they in turn had never gone over to the United Kingdom to visit there either.

"No, but one day I would love to go and meet them" replied Kurt, with a nod. "I do write to my girl cousin Lara over there, and she's really nice" he continued, as Mikki also nodded. "But as for the ones on my dad's side; since he and his older brother really don't get along all that well, it means that family get-togethers, are a very rare thing"

"Well if you want Clint as cousin" said Mikki, with a laugh. "By then all means you're quite welcome to have him"

"I think you'd probably miss him if he weren't around" replied Kurt, with a laugh also; and Mikki scoffed at the notion. "But he did however tell me that if I do need to talk at anytime during the year, then I was quite welcome to contact him over chat or something"

"That was really nice of him" said Mikki, as Kurt gave a nod; and the two of them continued to talk with one another, and finish off organizing all their folders and other stuff for school starting soon, before Mikki headed back home.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted Kurt to have a close male friend, before he obviously becomes good friends with Sebastian and Artie in college; when Mikki and Seb start to date; and whilst we never saw any interaction with the two of them actually in Glee; I do think they would make good friends, and of course they have the common connection of always wanting to be on the look out for Mikki._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter won't be as long a wait; but it just all depends on the update schedule with the other many stories that I also have going on at the moment!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
